


Just Pretend

by shishcabob22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All Seasons, Dean grieving, Gen, Grief, Sam is a Good Brother, Season 14 episode 19, references to multiple episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shishcabob22/pseuds/shishcabob22
Summary: Sam's learned that it's better not to see.Or, how Sam helps Dean grieve.





	Just Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> It's literally so late and I have no clue where this came from, I doubt I'll even remember this happened in the morning. Anyway, here you go.

 

 

Sam's learned that it's better not to see.

 

He didn't see the trunk of the impala, dented with the force of desperate blows.

 

He didn't see the late night check-ups, two fingers against his throat to make sure his heart was still beating.

 

He didn't see the messages, each carefully saved after being listened to one-by-one.

 

He didn't see the barely-touched food, left forgotten at more grungy diners than Sam could remember.

 

He didn't see the alcohol, put to use much too often and then purchased again much too soon.

 

He didn't see the wounds, the festering results of reckless abandon.

 

He didn't see the cracked and broken furniture, scattered around the room like leaves blown in a gust of wind.

 

He didn't see the bloody knuckles, curled into a fist outside a fast food restaurant.

 

He doesn't see the red-rimmed eyes as Dean walks into the bunker, rainwater clinging to his coat like dew to grass.

 

It's better not to see.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Each of these instances does refer to a different loss of Dean's, but it's all open to interpretation. I hope you found that thought-provoking, if nothing else ;)
> 
> Also let me know if you can think of more tags I should add, I'm tired and don't know what I'm doing.


End file.
